The multiverse of Jaune
by Kazuichi Souda2255
Summary: Here is my take of the JauneVerse. Rwby is owned by rooster teeth and Monty Oum. any other products mentioned are property of their respective owners.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any other properties mentioned within this story. **

**Prologue**

**Beacon Academy – Cafeteria**

Team RWBY and JNPR were eating lunch as usual with Nora telling her tall tales while Ren was correcting her at some points. Yang was making puns at every opportunity she could (lord have mercy on them). Weiss was chastising Ruby for eating the mountain of cookies on her plate. Pyrrha and Jaune were talking about how to improve on his technique as well as the occasional subtle hint that she throws at her crush. Blake on the other hand was reading one of her books, and no it was not erotic on any level…that was in the next volume.

"So gang what are we going to do on this fine day!" Ruby said excitedly as she finished her cookies. "Well Pyrrha and I…are…going" Jaune responded, but slowed down to an abrupt stop as he and the other students froze in place. "JAUNE!" Pyrrha exclaimed in shock as she saw her crush just stop midsentence. "What's going on?!" Nora said as she held on to Ren as if he were going to disappear. Everyone stood up and was on full alert, Blake was looking left and right, her cat ears stood up when she heard a thud on the table. They all looked at the table and saw a sphere like object with red and black accents on the side, with a white button in the middle.

"Alright nobody move or touch that thing." Weiss was saying cautiously. A few seconds later the sphere opened, and out came a black speck which grew rapidly and started to suck in the seven students. Before any of them could make a sound, they were enveloped in darkness. "Lights out" was the final words they all heard before they disappeared. With its job done the sphere closed and disappeared in a haze of blue.

**Beacon Academy – Ozpin's office**

"Qrow what is your progress with the information of those who assaulted Amber?" the stoic headmaster said as he took a sip of his golden liquid. "~sigh~ not much Oz, I looked almost everywhere and I can't seem to find hide nor tail of them." He said with an exhausted tone as he took out his flask and drank from it.

"Ozpin we have to discuss about the security measures for the vytal festival." James Ironwood, Ozpin's longtime friend said with some urgency in his voice. "James we have already discussed this with you, we are not letting those soulless machines anywhere near the arena." Glynda Goodwitch, the deputy headmistress said with a tone of finality. Just as Ironwood was going to respond, a sphere appeared on Ozpins desk. This one was black with blue accents going from top to bottom, with a black button in the center. "What the fu…" Qrow started saying, until it opened and a blue speck floated from it and enveloped the four with a blinding blue light. "Enjoy the show." Was the last thing they heard before disappearing.

**? - ?**

Somewhere in the multiverse, a sphere drops on the ground of a room with some couches, the sphere opens up and a dark void pushes out seven people. Team RWBY and (J)NPR stood with looks of confusion on their faces as the device disappeared.

The first one to come out of there stupor was Weiss who looked around and noticed that there were a few other things besides couches. Blake was looking around and seeing if there was anyone else with them. Yang was protecting Ruby by getting her behind her. Ruby on the other hand was reaching for crescent rose, only to not find it on her person.

"Where's my baby?!" the others checked if they had their weapons and were surprise to find nothing. ~Thud~ they all turned around to were the sound came from only to find a sphere similar to the thing that took them. The sphere opened and a blinding light shined through the room. Once it died down, they saw headmaster Ozpin, Professor Glynda, James Ironwood, and… "Uncle Qrow!" A red blur of rose petals said as they collided with him and wrapped him in a hug.

"Did you miss me?" Ruby asked her uncle as he ruffled her hair. He smiled and responded "No." She lightly punched him on his arm.

"Would anyone explain where we are?" Ozpin asked.

"I can answer that."

They all turned to the voice and saw a teenage boy of seventeen. He wore a tee-shirt with Jaune on it, except he had strange black lined tattoos with cyan highlights on the edges. They went from above his eyes going down his face, near the bottom of the eyes lines split from the main line into two which go across his cheeks. From the neck down it splits into two squares on his pecks, three curved lines sprout from them to his sides, and on his abdomen it shows an egg like tattoo with lines, and surrounding it was curved lines. Near his shoulders was the same egg like tattoos, with lines protruding from them and going down his arms to his fingers. The legs had the same design as his arms. He had what looked like a small fairy near him; said fairy had a smug expression as she was being petted on the head with one finger. Near the bottom right corner, was where there was a signature. He had some sweatpants on which looked a little worn. He had glasses with black rims, Hazel colored eyes, black shaggy hair and tan skin.

"Sup, my name is Marcos, and I'm the one who brought you all here." He said, with a wave of his hand he sat them all on the couches with teams RWBY and NPR on the left and the adults on the right. "Now before you all come at me to attack, looking at you Yang, notice that you don't have your weapons, and that your semblances do not work here; also ask yourself this 'is it a good idea to engage combat with someone who brought you here, took away your weapons and deactivated your semblance?' They all stopped in their tracks (especially Yang) and considered his words.

"Now, the reason I have brought you here is to watch the different universes which revolve on a certain knight." He said as he watched their reactions with a smile.

"Why would these universes revolve around the dunce?" Weiss asked not believing what she was told.

"You'd be surprise to what he can do if you gave him a chance." He said with a knowing look. He was hoping this could teach them there flaws and how to improve themselves.

"Now before you ask any more questions, wait until the end of this viewing, but here is a preview of the world you'll see."

**"So tell me what is a bond?"**

**"You're acting like a child having a tantrum!"**

**"PERSONA!"**


	2. Ying-Yang

**All right here go onto the First world, also thank you everyone who favorited the story as well as followed. **

**Now as most of you have guessed this world is set in persona 4, specifically the Yu vs Adachi fight. And before you read guess who is who is who. **

**You done yet?**

**Comment answering:**

**Achen504: Still deciding on who Ban should be, right now it's between Qrow and Taiyang. I considered Tai because the dude got busy with Raven and Summer. Also note that it will either be the abridged version or cannon for SDS.**

**Also for those who will not read because of Arckos, that's fine but know that it will slowly evolve into a small harem of maybe 5 or seven girls I don't know still thinking, which will be cannon too, when I do a sequel to my first story. **

**P.s Sorry for delay**

**Without further ado enjoy.**

* * *

"Now before we continue with the viewing there will be a few others joining us." Marcos snapped his fingers and took a few steps backwards. A few seconds later a sphere dropped from midair and landed with a thud.

The sphere was red in color, with golden accents, decorated with silver bullets and emerald hearts. It opened and a speck of black floated up, expanded, and spat out three confused people standing.

These were Cinder Fall, Emerald Sustrai, and Mercury Black.

After they appeared, Marcos waved his hand to fix the seating. He replaced the couches with recline able seats one would find in a movie theater. The TV was no longer there and instead a large screen was revealed from the wall that was behind it. The concessions stand was closer to the seats, as well as the refreshment bar.

Team RWBY were seated in the front row Ruby being on the left, next to her was Weiss, then Blake and finally Yang. Ruby had a plate of cookies on her lap; Weiss had a drink in her cup holder, Blake had some rice balls filled salmon, and Yang just had some popcorn. Team (J) NPR sat in the row behind them with Pyrrha first, then Nora, and Finally Ren. Three rows behind them sat Ozpin's circle, with Ironwood on the left, Glynda sat next to him, and after her was Ozpin, lastly was Qrow. Across from them sat Cinder, Mercury and Emerald, with Cinder being between the two.

Yang snickers while looking at what Emerald and Mercury are wearing. "Nice shirts lovebirds." She said trying and failing to withhold a shit eating grin.

The aforementioned 'lovebirds' looked at what she was referring to. It was a shirt; and not just any shirt. It was the limited edition Emery (Emerald x Mercury) shirt which had emerald green as the primary color, with silver accents. In the middle of the shirt was them kissing and embracing themselves as the lovers they are. While they were pondering how these got on their bodies, Marcos took a photo and added the caption 'Mercury and Emerald seal of approval, as he added it to the convenient ad that was playing on the screen.

While Emerald was internally screaming, and Mercury looked amused, Marcos then swiped his hand and showed them a chart of how well the product was selling. What they saw was amazingly terrifying, the chart was seen going upwards as it continued counting until the stock ran out. "Not only had a few seconds and the fandom drunk it like a man dying of thirst." They heard him mumble, not knowing what he was talking about.

"Wow Em, I didn't know you felt that way about us." Mercury said with a smug smile.

Emerald was keeping a somewhat calm demeanor, even though her eye was slightly twitching.

"Can anyone tell us where we are?" Cinder asked to them

**One explanation later…**

"Alright before we begin, some continuity needs to be explained." Marcos said as he threw an orb into the screen. "In the world we are viewing, there is no Grimm, dust or Faunus." They were all surprised by the information. "Now the setting this world focuses on is a small town called Inaba, in the country of Japan. Recently this town has been troubled with a string of murders, and a group of teenagers take it up on themselves to solve them. They do this by going to a world inside the TV called the midnight channel, and it is in this world were the murders are taking place."

"How are the culprit and the group able to enter this 'midnight channel" Ozpin asked intrigued by the concept.

"Well the culprit got this power once he came to this town, although he does not remember who gave him this power, the same goes for the leader of the group. Once a person goes into that world they are attacked by shadows, which are the lower parts of the psyche everyone has...suppressed human thoughts given physical form. Strong-willed Shadows attract lesser Shadows, which later create stronger Shadows."

"Is this how they die inside the midnight channel?" Pyrrha asked him.

"Not exactly, you see people thrown in the midnight channel also have to deal with their own shadows, the side of themselves that they don't want people to see. If they themselves can accept it then it will become a persona."

"What's that?" Ruby asked while getting up to get something to drink.

"A persona is the manifestation of one's soul; it is also the same as a shadow, except it is under their control. While the leader and culprit did not have to face their shadow, they gained there persona from when they entered the town. Now before we go on a discussion about persona and other things let's just watch the movie all right."

**The screen turns on and displays a dense fog covering a ruined and decrepit town. This was the midnight channels version of Inaba. Many stores had broken windows, houses looked destroyed and empty, the ground was deprived of grass, and the dirt had so many cracks that it looked like an earthquake had happened.**

Some of the audience looked at the screen with interest, others with worry, and a few with awe.

**A shadow of a figure is seen running inside the fog. The figure looked to be a male, with glasses and a katana.**

"ITS FEARLESS LEADER!" Nora cried out in joy as she leaped out from her seat, Ren barely being able to restrain her.

"Nora that's a silhouette, it could be anyone else for all we know." Ren stated calmly as he got Nora seated and gave her a stack of pancakes, which she gladly accepted.

"Is that Jaune in the fog?" Pyrrha asked Marcos, worrying at what potential danger the culprit could have to him.

"You'll see."

**As the camera came closer to the figure, it revealed what they were wearing the Yasogami high uniform consisting of a black blazer with the buttons undone, a white dress shirt, and black pants.**

"What's Yasogami high?" Asked Ruby as she drank some milk, cause gosh darn it she's a big girl now!

"That is the High school where he and his teammates attend in Inaba." Marcos answered, as he started to move to the wall that was right beside her team.

**As he gets out of the fog, the camera pans slowly from their feet all the way to their face revealing the leader of the investigation team. His name being…**

"MERCURY?!" shouted some of the audience in shock.

Emerald was trying to wrap her head around the fact that in an alternative universe, Mercury of all people is a leader, AND that he has some sort of main protagonist vibe to him. Cinder on the other hand, was slightly surprised. _'Well looks like even he has his uses.' _Mercury was on cloud nine, being told you had powers through special means does that to you.

Ruby was a little disappointed that her fellow leader was not in charge, but that does not mean she can't be happy for one of her friends having a big part. Weiss looked shocked, but cleared her face of it. Blake had a face of indifference since she did not know that much of the boy. Yang was just rolling with it.

A pouting Nora was disappointed, but did not say anything since she was eating pancakes; also Ren was stroking her head to calm her down, and thought of where Jaune could be. Pyrrha was a little worried of where that world's Jaune could be, and if they were dating in it.

In Ozpin's circle, Ironwood and Qrow had faces of indifference since they did not know much of the student. Glynda had a look of slight worry; she had a feeling about who Jaune was in this world.

**The camera pans slowly towards the ground, and speeds up to a bench where the culprit is sitting at. The camera shows that he is wearing a black suit with dress shoes, a white buttoned up shirt, with a red neck tie. **

**"If it isn't the hero, come to bring me to justice huh?" The culprit said with a condescending tone in his voice.**

"That voice, it can't be…" Pyrrha whispered with a horrified voice, lifting her hand to cover her mouth.

**The camera reaches the culprits face, revealing Jaune Arc.**

Many in the audience gasped at the revelation.

"Why is Jaune – Jaune the bad guy?" Nora asked with Ren with a sad tone, holding on to him for comfort.

"We'll just have to wait and see Nora."

"**Why'd you do it Jaune? Why did you-"**

**"Betray you, stab you in the back?" He answered with a bored tone. He sighed and put one leg over the other, and leaned on his arm while moving forward a bit.**

**"You know when I graduated from the police academy, I always thought that I was going to be doing more, ya know; But what do I get from all that, assigned to a backwatered town where nothing really happens." As he finished saying that, a figure flew from behind him and went straight to Mercury. **

As the attack went on, the wall that Marcos was at suddenly slid open and revealed a screen which lit up, and displayed a picture of Jaune looking like he does on the screen, with a malicious looking creature behind him.

It had a silver, red tinted mask with a black headband connected to straps that reach all the way down to its feet. It wore a black and red trench coat with red fissures going through its body. Its feet looked like blades, but upon closer inspection the feet was connected to the blade like stilts. It held its weapon in its right hand, putting it over its left shoulder, and held out a hand with bladed fingertips out with opened palms; in its hand was a tarot card, numbered XI (eleven) with the depiction of a women floating above a beast with seven heads, and floating above her stomach was a jar, which looked like it was either absorbing or emitting black smoke.

Next to the photo on its left side was a song that was currently playing called A New World Fool.

"What is the music for?" Yang asked as she slightly bobbed her head to the beat.

"Do you really want to hear them talk and the fighting sounds they make?" Marcos answered while playing to the beat with his fingers.

They all looked at each other and thought about it. They all had to admit that some musical accompaniment was nice.

"Now let's continue watching shall we?"

**In response, Mercury held out his hand and a tarot card appeared at his palm. It was numbered zero, and the depiction on it was of a boy with a straw hat, holding their belongings inside a sack on a stick over their shoulder, with a dog following them. This was the Fool Arcana, also known as the wild card.**

**Just as the shadow was a few feet from him, a weapon intercepted it.**

**As both figures clashed, the audience saw how similar they were, with the exception of Jaune's persona.**

**They were known as Izanagi and Magatsu-Izanagi. One being from the Fool Arcana while the other, was from the Lust Arcana. **

**Both persona backed away from each other and went back to their respective selves.**

"By the way before you ask questions, persona can appear as demons, angels, gods, and monsters of myth and legend." Marcos said as he ate some white chocolate covered pretzels.

"And what does their persona represent?" The headmaster asked as he drank from his mug.

"Mercury's persona is the god Izanagi; Izanagi is one of the gods of creation in Japan. He and his wife Izanami created the islands of Japan, when Izanami died; Izanagi tried to retrieve her from the underworld, but failed. He mistakenly looks at her while she's in a rotting, monstrous state in the underworld, which shames her. She attempts to kill him, and swears to kill a thousand of his men a day. Izanagi claims that he will make sure that a thousand and five hundred will be born each day." Marcos stated as he pulled up a depiction of it.

_'Sound familiar Ozma?' _Said hero heard this and looked around to see who said that._ 'Over here.'_ He looked over to where Marcos was standing and saw him staring at him.

_'Well talk later' _He heard him say in his mind.

"Magatsu-Izanagi is a bloodied version of Izanagi This refers to Izanagi's state before he washed away the filth from Yomotsu Hirasaka in a failed mission to retrieve his late consort, Izanami."

"The personas you see are represented by a tarot card. This Mercury's arcana is The Fool, which represents innocence, divine inspiration, madness, freedom, spontaneity, inexperience, chaos and creativity; this Arcana is originally the only one that doesn't have a number, thus it is considered as the Arcana number 0 or number 22. The Fool Arcana tends to be the "jack of all trades," since its Personas can inherit all skills without preference for any type. Mythological figures of the Fool Arcana are often heroes, fools, or the protagonists of their own mythological stories." He then pointed at the screen; everyone looked at it and saw that Jaune had somehow incapacitated Mercury by having Izanagi bound by three rings around it.

**"Why choose reality when you can have a world of your own making? That's clearly the choice, y'know...I mean come on, we all prefer the easier life. Hehehehe... You see, all reality ever gives you is boredom and bickering. And no one truly wants to live in a world like that. It's only because they think they have to accept it that they choose to buck up and deal. There's only one thing that's going to set you apart and let you succeed in life: it's the magic ticket they call 'talent'. And if you don't have it, then you're left to rot in despair. Game over. So wouldn't we better off without this reality crap? Someday, you'll all understand what I'm saying. No matter what you try and do, reality sucks. And I, for one, am sick of it." He said as he taps the barrel of his revolver on his forehead. **

**"Pathetic, you think you're the only one with problems?" Mercury said as he looked Jaune in the eyes.**

**"GET REAL!"**

***BANG***

At the sound of the shot the music ends. Some flinched at the sound, others closed their eyes, and a few watched on as Jaune shot a bullet at the ground.

**"I wouldn't expect you to get. Your still young, and have that sickening thing called a 'bond'." He said the last word with venom and distaste.**

"Now as I was saying, while Mercury has the Fool arcana, Jaune is of the Lust arcana. Lust symbolizes the danger of losing control, of being consumed by power. The card also implies strength, but strength which comes through Dominance. It is not true power, but the pure bliss of abusing power. The Personas of the Hunger Arcana are all disgraced or malevolent deities that are often, but not always related to death or destruction."

"But why does Jaune-Jaune have to be the bad guy?" Nora asked as she pulled out a sloth from her seat.

Everyone, except teams RWBY and NPR, were shocked and confused as to where she got the sloth.

"Have you ever wondered what would have happened to Jaune if he had never met you?" He said as various screens started to flicker in the room.

"What do you mean?" Ruby said with a worried tone, as she had always thought of Jaune as one of the kindest people she has ever met.

"Jaune grew up in this world with the dreams of being a policeman, someone who would live a life of adventure and mystery." As he talked, some screens showed a young Jaune smiling and showing his parents the drawings he made. Others showed Jaune studying hard and achieving great grades.

"He was so focused on his dream, he never had time to make friends, but even when he did those bonds never lasted." More screens turned on and showed Jaune in his teens waving off the few who tried to being friends, while others showed Jaune hanging out with a few people for some time, until they eventually leave or forget about him.

"Once he had graduated from the police academy, he was so happy at being so close to his dream…only for the reality of it to hit and wash all his aspirations away." The screens all show Jaune in a police uniform standing with his fellow graduates beaming, and then it showed Jaune receiving his assigned position in Inaba. The look in his eyes was dimmed as his hopes were shattered and a feeling of emptiness overtook him.

"While he was unhappy with this he never showed it, and just as he was beginning to become apathetic, a kind old woman he bumps into almost daily made some food for him, since he looked like a son she had."

The screens change to show Jaune walking with a sigh, when he met this woman. They showed how he would usually be annoyed to how she mistakes him for her son, but every time she does Jaune would brighten up a little each day.

Ruby felt happy for Jaune that even though his dream was different from what he expected, he found some joy.

Blake on the other hand was thinking about how Jaune became like he is now, if he gained a…bond. She suddenly realized what happened to this bond he had with the woman, it most likely ended like the others.

"Oh no"

**"Oh, hello misses David. Need some help with your groceries?" Jaune asked with a little happiness.**

**"Oh, no that's all right Jaune, my son moved back so you don't have to help me. I hope to see you around." She said as her son walked with her back to her house.**

**Jaune stood there with a smile.**

**He turned around and made his way home, the smile slowly slipping into a frown.**

"Just as I feared." Everyone turned to Blake as her eyes stayed on the screen.

"What do you mean Blake?"

"Remember what it showed before, how Jaune couldn't make friends, much less a bond. This must be where he despised bonds, because for him they never lasted; as well as showing him how shallow and fragile they can be."

Ruby felt bad for her best friend not having anyone there for him. Yang was silently cursing herself as she had never really thought to hang out with him or get to know him. Weiss felt like she should at least consider dimming down her insults and to try to at least be acquaintances with the young knight.

The screens turned off as a new song started called Ying-Yang.

**"Persona!" Mercury yelled as Izanagi disappeared and was replaced by a winged being with horns on their forehead. This was the persona Lucifer, the morning star. The bindings broke as Lucifer grew to his full height. **

**He tried to punch Magatsu-Izanagi, but they dodged and went straight for his head, slashing him with his weapon.**

**_No, no, no_**

**_Yes, yes, yes_**

**_No, no, no_**

**_Yes, yes, yes_**

**Mercury changes persona, by crushing a different card. Lucifer fades and is replaced with Mot. The coffin opens and a hand comes out, as they use mudo. Magatsu-Izanagi charges at Mot as their spell those nothing to it. It slashes Mot vertically and splits them in half.**

**"There you go again using that worthless thing called a bond." Jaune said as his face contorts into disgust. "Effort, love, hope and not to mention bonds." Jaune said as he chuckles a little. "Hey, it's like a morality text book!"**

**_Ain't no such thing as trust nor justice_**

**_So disgusting you are ass kissers_**

**_Y'all die spell curse came from hell_**

**_Past is what you don't wanna dwell_**

**"And what's wrong with that!" Mercury shouts as he switches out Mot for Izanagi. They both clashed and started to exchange blows. **

"Yeah what's wrong with having a morality textbook!" Ruby shouted as she ate a sandwich.

"Do you really have one?" Emerald asks hoping not since she can't deal with her usual self.

Ruby brings it out and smiles proudly.

**_It's all b.s_**

**_It's all garbage_**

**_I say neither, it's vice versa_**

**"IT'S SHALLOW THAT'S WHAT IT IS!" **

**_Lost in himself_**

**_Maze he has made (Aye yo, do what?)_**

**Magatsu-Izanagi jumped back and stabs his sword to the ground as red mist surrounds it. Izanagi charges and slashes the mist horizontally…only for there to be nothing there.**

**_Just trying to reach out (reach out)_**

**_Ain't those bluffing gonna get you out_**

**_Hmm…_**

**_Nothing but middle finger_**

**_I hate talking to ignorants, stop the whimpers_**

**Izanagi looks around until he finds Magatsu-Izanagi above him, with their hand stretched out. They grabbed Izanagi's face and lifted him from the ground as he stabs Izanagi through the chest, making him fade.**

**_Misunderstanding man_**

**_That's too much overreacting_**

**_Better go check that statements on it_**

**_You can own it_**

**_I am flawless_**

**_More like thoughtless_**

**Mercury stumbles back a little as he felt exhaustion coming. He breaks another card and the persona Loki appears. Loki unleashes a powerful blizzard which seems to freeze Magatsu-Izanagi.**

"Why does he feel the pain when his persona gets hit?" Pyrrha asks as she looked at Jaune in worry.

"Remember what he said about personas, they are a facet of them so it would make sense for them to be connected in a way." Ren said calmly as he fed the sloth some of his health drink, much to Nora's charigin.

**_Chasing stars above (so, so far)_**

**_Overlooks his own path (dark, dark night)_**

**_Where is light_**

**_When needed he didn't get it_**

**_Enough for a man to lose sight_**

**_For a frail pride_**

**Once Loki finished, Magatsu-Izanagi looked to be trapped in a block of ice…only for cracks and fissures to appear, breaking him free. Magatsu-Izanagi retaliates by summoning a gigantic thunder, striking Loki where he stands.**

**_So lost _**

**_In the starless night_**

**_Sun don't rise_**

**_on the blind mind_**

**"So then tell me – what's a bond?" Magatsu-Izanagi twirls his sword as he stabs it to the ground. An arcane circle appears under him, red mist surrounds him, and he absorbs it. The red lines begin to glow brighter as his yellow eyes shine.**

**"To believe; In the person at your side – in your friends!" Mercury switches out Loki, crushing another card in order to summon Ishtar, who nullifies the next strike. Mercury retaliates by having Ishtar use Deadly wind, a sever wind based attack. Magatsu-Izanagi was thrusted upwards as a vortex of wind started from below him. As he was being thrown inside as a rag doll, Jaune sweated bullets as he could feel his body racking up in pain.**

**_Around and around there goes now_**

**_Waiting for another falling_**

**_Let there be stars to guide him the way_**

**_In this poor night_**

**"You don't get it do you, that's why you're such a loser. The word 'believe' is a curse that crushes people. There's no way that you can read someone else's mind, is there? What you believe in is your own selfish ideal of how you want a certain person to be – nothing more." **

**"That's not true!" Mercury shakes his head in disbelief as he summons Norn, who then expels a green light over Mercury, healing him a little.**

**_So numb_**

**_He's become so numb_**

**"And in fact, you forced that on me, so now you think I betrayed you. What are you a moron!?" Jaune shouts as Magatsu-Izanagi lunges straight at Norn, piercing them directly in the middle, making them break.**

**"Shut up!" Mercury replaces Norn with a dragon looking persona called Huang Long. **

**_Weights of life _**

**_So exhausted_**

**_He will not be who he's not_**

**_So sick of lies over lies_**

**_But can't tell what is a lie anymore_**

**_He's going so numb_**

**"But lucky you, I don't think any of your friends will turn on you. You've seen each other's ugly sides, how pathetic you can be, but you're like 'Oh that's okay' – pretending to be generous, and smiling. That's so creepy, as if you could actually like someone's ugly side!" **

"Poor Jaune-Jaune, he doesn't have anyone." Nora said with a sad tone while her sloth tried to cheer her up.

**_Your crew loves that gibberish_**

**_To me that's illiterate_**

**_Makes me want to obliterate it_**

**_You just love being bitter-y?_**

**_Don't ya? _**

**"Trying so hard not to hurt others, because, you don't want to get hurt yourself! Do you know what we call that? Licking each other's wounds! That's what this 'bond' of yours is all about!"**

**Huang Long shoots a few fireballs at Magatsu-Izanagi, who deflected the shots and started to slash at Huang Long. He made one more slash, which created a vortex of slashes which made Huang Long disappear.**

**"No, it's not! That can't possibly be true!"**

'The kid has a point about that, since it's so easy to trick idiots.' Emerald thought as she looked at team RWBY.

**_I am thinking you just might be_**

**_You just like me_**

**_I'm just lucky_**

**"We've always accepted who we really are! Even if we got hurt, we've come all this way in search of the truth! **

**The screen shows: Weiss, Blake, Neptune, Sun, Yang, Ceil, and a shadow called Teddie, all grouped together and fighting shadows.**

**_Just took it wrongfully_**

**_And it just might not be_**

**_Entirely your fault_**

**"See that's just more whitewashing!"**

**_Just let it go_**

**_Open the door_**

**"You guys…really piss me off!"**

**_No words can mean anything _**

**_At this point so we must battle_**

**_That's just you_**

**_And that's how you mishandle things_**

**_Mishandle handle now_**

**"So what if it is whitewashing!"**

**_Now you're telling me what to do?_**

**_I'll tell you who rule_**

**_Come on_**

**_This ain't nothing to rule over_**

**_This matter brother_**

**Mercury summons back Izanagi, who stabs their weapon in the ground, creating blue arcane symbols which empower him. His yellow eyes glow with a pulse, as they lunge at Magatsu-Izanagi.**

**_You and I we ain't so different_**

**_I guess I had more blessings_**

**_Without it you got belligerent_**

**_But I totally understand_**

**Magatsu-Izanagi blocks the attack, and parries with a swing to the left, which connects sending Izanami flying. **

**_Glass was half full for mine_**

**_And it looked half empty to me_**

**_Maybe that one glass made the path we took_**

**_Who knows?_**

**Izanagi stops himself and raises his hand to the sky. The sky turns a light blue color as a blizzard starts, he directs it towards Magatsu-Izanagi who takes the attack.**

**_Chasing stars above (so, so far)_**

**_Overlooks his own path (dark, dark night)_**

**In contrast, Magatsu-Izanagi raises his hand and starts throwing fireballs, which Izanagi dodges. **

**_He who knows not_**

**_And knows not_**

**_Then he knows not_**

**_But he could just easily be _**

**_Oh anyone_**

**The fireballs he dodged impacted the blizzard, which created a smokescreen of sorts. **

**_So lost_**

**_In the darkest night _**

**_Where's the love?_**

**_When one needs it?_**

**Izanagi uses Zandyne, which clears up the smoke screen. Magatsu-Izanagi was nowhere to be seen.**

**_Around and around there goes now_**

**_Waiting for another falling_**

**_Let there be stars to guide him the way_**

**_In this hollow night_**

**Out of the corner of his eye, Izanagi spots him and blocks the attack.**

**_So numb _**

**_He's become so numb _**

**_Weights of life_**

**_So exhausted_**

**They traded blows, and once they see an opening they both took it. They stabbed each other and dissapered.**

**_He will not be who he's not_**

**_So sick of lies over lies_**

**_But can't tell what is a lie anymore_**

**_He's going so numb_**

**Once they're gone, Jaune and Mercury stared each other down, taking deep breaths. Mercury charges straight at Jaune trying to punch him, but Jaune dodges. They exchange blows until Jaune grabs a hold of Mercury and flips him over a table which breaks it in half.**

"Ouch I think I felt that." Mercury states as he rubs his back.

**_Just let it go_**

**Jaune points his revolver at Mercury, who lunges at him fast enough to head-butt his nose, making him flinch and tripping him, and making him drop the revolver. Mercury repeatedly punches him until Jaune gives up.**

**_Maze he has made_**

**"Damn it, this is lame…so it's all over. You and me…ending up so differently, when we have the same power…why do you think that is? I know…because you have a bond, that's what you're gonna say, right? You make me sick." Jaune said as he laid there face bruised and defeated.**

**Mercury stares at him for a bit before he picks up a red mug, and putting it together with three others on a nearby table. Jaune lifts himself up a bit to see what he is doing.**

**"You had one yourself…let's go back, Jaune…"**

**The screen shows the final image of Jaune looking at Mercury with a slightly surprised face before fading to black.**

"So what did you guys think of this first viewing?" Marcos asked as the screen turned off.

"Well I thought it was kinda sad, since that Jaune didn't have any friends." Ruby said as she looked at the image of Jaune with Magatsu-Izanagi behind him.

"What did Mercury mean when he said he used to have a bond as well?" Weiss asked as she thought about how to improve her relationship with their Jaune.

"This Jaune was sometimes invited to where Mercury was staying, in this world he was staying with his uncle and cousin." Marcos answered as he showed them a photo of Qrow and a younger looking Ruby, sitting at the same table that was shown.

"Now, why don't we all take a break, I'll call you back when I show the preview for the next world. Ozpin I would like a word with you."

They all leave to explore the place except for Ozpin.

"What is it that you wish to speak about?" The stoic headmaster asked as he drank for his mug.

"Have you ever thought about how she felt when she lost you? Or the fact that she traveled so far in order to get you back. Only for you to break her heart, the last person she expected." He said in a semi-mournful tone.

"She was not the woman I once loved; she died the day when our children died." He said as he remembered the day in which he lost everything forever; lost her forever.

"Bullshit."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You could have helped her out of that mentality. You could have told her that what you were both doing was no different than what the brothers were doing. Instead of that, you chose to blind yourself from your incompetence, and go on with the impossible task which the brother of light had given you." Marcos said as he looked at Ozpin with a disappointed look.

"Her journey reflects with Izanagi's and you with Izanami's; while you kill a thousand of her Grimm, she would make a thousand and five hundred to replace them." He said as the look of realization hit Ozpin like a truck.

"Now do me a favor and don't fuck up with her again."

Marcos snaps his fingers and everyone appears in their seats, with two new additions.

"Coco, Velvet!?" Ruby exclaimed as she saw both second years sitting behind team NPR.

"Ok everyone preview is showing."

**The screen turns on counting down from 5 and showed the preview.**

**On screen Jaune and Velvet are seen walking next to each other on a dirt trail.**

**"Velvet, love I swear if you play that instrument one more time, I will end you." Jaune said in an exhausted voice as he looked at Velvet who had a shit eating grin.**

**She then proceeds to take out a bagpipe and play the Pokemon theme song, as Jaune covers his ears trying to block out the music.**

* * *

Sorry for the long wait.


	3. Two sword and shield memes

**As some of you have guessed, yes these are sword and shield memes.**

**Just two of them cause I'm feeling lazy…also this is filler.**

**So enjoy.**

"So, we're here to see other versions of Arc." Coco Adel, leader of CFVY, and fashionista extraordinaire summed up after the others explained the situation.

"Yep, pretty much." Yang answered while getting a strawberry sunrise (non-alcoholic of course).

"Wait, I get how Velvet knows Arc, but why are you here Coco." Weiss asked curiously, since she knew that he had trouble talking with women…and people in general.

"Well, princess it's a tale as old as time…" she started as she looked sideways remembering how she met the blonde knight.

_Coco was a simple person. All she needed to be happy were food, friends, and all the fashionable clothes in the world. Sadly her team just didn't understand the importance of fashion, which is why she is here in a class for aspiring fashion designers. _

"_Now students I would like to introduce someone who will be joining us for the rest of the semester." Professor Rosa announced loudly enough, that everyone stopped and paid attention to her._

_Next to her stood Jaune Arc, one of the worst, but progressive students at Beacon._

"_Now why don't you introduce yourself?"_

"_Um…hi my name is Jaune Arc, a first year, um I hope we can get along." He said nervously, while looking at the class trying to see if anyone he knew was in here._

"_Mr. Arc here asked to be transferred here in order to help those who are having trouble with their projects and/or assignments. If you need help ask Mr. Arc or I and we will see what we can do, that is all now carry on." As she finished many resumed with their work._

_A few weeks passed by and the blonde knight seemed to help everyone improve, from little things like sewing techniques, to big projects. _

_In that span of time he had become good friends with the mocha themed leader of CFVY, and the rest is history._

"And that's how we became friends." She stated as she leaned back in her chair.

While NPR, and Ruby were smiling at the way how Jaune could befriend the fashionista, WBY of RWBY were shocked. Weiss couldn't believe that the dunce had actually managed to be friends with one of the most popular girls in school. Blake was intrigued, the possibilities of sm-erotic literature for these two alone is endless. Yang thought about how much blackmail she had just received now.

"Alright, now that everyone has been introduced, we shall continue the viewing." Marcos said as he turned down the lights. He went to where the screen is and opened a secret compartment. Inside where various orbs, he picked up one that was nearest to him and closed it. He then placed the orb inside the screen.

**The screen lit up and showed Velvet sitting next to Jaune in chairs. Velvet wore a green cap with a cotton ball on top; her rabbit ears went through slits in order to not hurt her. She had on a pink top with matching skirt, and a grey wool sweater over her top.**

"**Ah went wi' mah mum tae pick mah starter. 'N' she's A'lik 'Oh th' bunny is sae cute ye gonnae pick it Reit?'" She said in a Scottish accent as she recalled her day.**

While some in the audience had no idea what she said, others were giggling at her accent. Velvet, blushed a little since it was close to her accent but not at the same time.

**Her face scrunched up in anger as she kept telling her story. **

"**Ah keek at th' rodent 'N' a'm lik; 'ohh yer aff tae evolve intae a muckle fire-fightin' laddie aren't ya!" **

**Jaune sighed at his girlfriend's antics and reached into his bag to bring out a drink for when she is done.**

A few chuckles turned into shocked reactions. Some had looked like the world was ending (Pyrrha), while others took it in stride.

"**It wull be th'foorth time 'at happens. It that's nae messed up then I dinnae ken whit it is…" calming down a bit she reaches her hand out to Jaune, who gives her the bottle. **

**The camera pans out to the opposite side of them to reveal Ruby, Weiss, Yang, and Pyrrha leaning or on a bed. Pyrrha leans towards ruby and says "…We can't understand her…"**

A few laughs erupt from the audience, while Velvet, as much as she hated to admit, also couldn't understand her counterpart.

"Talk about an understatement, but aside from that, look at Weiss's face." Yang pointed at the screen. "She looks like she's having a brain aneurism."

**The next scene shows of Velvet and Jaune at an interview.**

"**Please, promise me that you won't blow the things they ask you out of proportion." Jaune begged her in the same accent as the audiences Velvet.**

"**Don't worry I promise I won't blow things out of proportion for me." She smiled at him as she went to sit on the chair provided for her.**

"Well looks like things are gonna get loud." Yang said as she ate some popcorn.

"Why? She said that she wouldn't make a scene." Nora said

"Yes, but she said she wouldn't blow things out of proportion for her." Weiss explained.

**A while later the reporter Lisa lavender, came and sat across from Velvet.**

"**Thank you for meeting with me today, Velvet." **

"**No problem Miss Lavender." Velvet answered with a false smile.**

"**The first question many of your fans ask is, are you a good trainer?" She asked with a sickly sweet innocent tone, trying to get under Velvet's skin.**

"Ugh, I hate it when reporters do that." Pyrrha groaned as she tried not to remember when reports just wanted a story out of her.

"I know how you feel." Weiss sympathized with the Spartan.

**Velvet narrows her eyes a little as she responds with a calm voice.**

"**Am I a good trainer?"**

"Uh, oh" Coco said as she pulled her shades down a little.

"What, what is it?" Ruby asked

"Well, when bun-bun over here gets her buttons pushed too much…" She points to the screen.

**Jaune sighs heavily knowing what's to come, so he readies a cup of his homemade hot chocolate and a slice of carrot cake.**

"**AM I A GOOD TRAINER!?" She yelled as she lost her mask.**

Many were surprised by the fact that the shy rabbit faunas could yell that loudly.

"That's what happens." Coco finished her sentence.

"**If I were a bad trainer, then we wouldn't be here talking about it now would we!" Velvet crossed her arms and looked at Lisa with a sideways glance.**

The screen turns of and they all looked at Marcos.

"I'm a little tired so you guys can go explore the place for a while until I can find a new universe." He said as they dispersed.


End file.
